1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrode for molecular sensing, which can selectively detect molecules with high sensitivity, especially to an electrode for molecular sensing, which can selectively detect an enantiomer with high sensitivity, and also to a method for molecular sensing by using the electrode.
2. Prior Art
In fields such as medicines, environments and foods, there has been a strong demand for the development of a chemical sensing system that can selectively detect a specific chemical substance, and in recent years, research is under way toward its realization with objectives placed on improvements in detection sensitivity and accuracy. Among such research, electrochemical sensors using metal electrodes such as Au, carbon electrodes, semiconductor electrodes and the like are expected to find wide applications, because they can detect the signal quickly. Further, there is also an outstanding desire for the development of an electrode for molecular sensing and a method for molecular sensing, which make it possible to selectively and stably detect target molecules, and moreover, which can perform chiral recognitions.